Black 'n' Blue
by x-tobecontinued-x
Summary: An unexpected twist. GSR :
1. Chapter 1

_**Song's by : Newton Faulkner **_

_**Song fic by : x-tobecontinued-x**_

_**Hey, this is my first attempt at a fanfic full of GSR and maybe some yobling in future chapters**_

_**Just to say, I don't own any of these characters or the songs lyrics written, these are property of CBS and Newton Faulkner. Tell me what you think? now getting on with the first chapter. Thanks to my beta Sakeaoi.**_

Grissom stood there with the same expression he had when Sara left him in Las Vegas just two hours ago. The whole lab was in uproar dealing with the departure of Sara, but also working on one of the lab's biggest cases of the year. Catherine was speaking to him, the team decided that the person with the most experience with life was Catherine. At first he listened to what she had to say but after a while he drifted slowly back to the world which was full of misery, everything with Catherine was said with confidence, but also with sympathy. This wasn't enough obviously, because about six minutes into the conversation she threw he arms up in her Catherine like expression and let lose on him. Warrick, Greg and Nick hid behind the DNA cabinet . They were then joined by Hodges who said with a laugh

"you guys do realise that this cabinet is made of glass right?"

"yeah…And…" the boys spoke in unison

About 30 seconds passed.

"well glass is see through" Hodges said whilst letting out a laugh that would have attracted a deaf lama. Catherine stared at him with a sharp and sudden head jerk.

" you want something Hodges?" the woman said in a calm yet scary voice which meant only one thing, stay out of this.

"well, do you?".

"um yes. No I mean no ma'am, um Catherine".

"that's what I thought" and she went back to Grissom.

_Some things gotta change, although I'm lucky in a lot of ways  
So, why do I want more than what I have_

When the show down was finished, normal work resumed to DNA testing and murders things weren't the same in the lab. Everything seemed to be caught in a strange world where Sara was just a ghost. Grissom sat in his office head caught in the note she left him reading every passage, examining every letter formation he'd grown to recognise instantly over the years he's loved her…**You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. **All he could think about was every reply he would have given he, blaming himself for not seeing all the trouble and strife his soul mate was dealing with. He began to develop a migraine. He sat down on the couch and laid back and covered himself with the blanket they shared, the night they worked with the pig. Closing his eyes, he saw Sara at the door with the big old Sara grin he'd kill to see again and the knock she gave even after she knew he'd seen her. Just at the moment she knocked he snapped back into reality, and at the door he heard a knock. Opened the door only to be greeted by Catherine, desperation and hope still stuck on his face.

"Sorry I thought you were.. Well, someone else." The man spoke whilst dealing with the light she was inflicting upon his eyes.

"you thought I was Sara" Catherine spoke with understanding.

_The routine daydreams starts as I get off_

The case was about to break open, all ties were left to Doc Robbins' autopsy and whether they had enough evidence to get a warrant. Grissom, and a tired Texan, greeted Doc Robbins. Formalities over, the Doc began the autopsy.

"So, I heard about Sara".

Silence filled the room, making the atmosphere heavy. He started on the check.

"No bruises present. No defence wounds. Roughly 2 inch knife wound in her upper left pectoral. Maybe a pocket knife? No signs of rape… A piece of fabric in her throat, maybe from something to keep her quiet, I'll send it to trace and have it checked for anything that could have drugged her. That's about it gentlemen, if you want I could send the results up with David when I'm finished?"

"Yes, thank you, Al." Grissom said, on the verge of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**Hello! Thanks for the feedback, and here is chapter two of Black 'n' Blue, hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Songs by Newton Faulkner and characters property of CBS**_

_As cars and people pass  
It feels like standing still but, I know  
I'm just moving uncomfortably slow_

Grissom was thinking about Sara; about her laugh and the little pout after each sentence. The break room was silent, and the team seemed to be avoiding eye contact with each other. Warrick sat beside Catherine , Nick beside Greg.

"Look! I cant stand this anymore, you don't want to mention her so I will, SARA, SARA, SARA!" Catherine bellowed at the top of her lungs. Warrick tugged at her arm.

"Listen Cathy were just dealing with this our way. Sit down, please."

"No, I wont your all sitting around moping together, why did no one try and stop her? I mean we were her, NO, we are her family! So we wont just sit around like she never existed!"

"What more can we do? Catherine, do you know? Because I don't." Greg spoke up

Grissom walked around the door a couple moments prior to the conversation.

"Nothing. We didn't, and can't do anything." Grissom said.

"My fault, this is my fault." He spoke again, as he walked out of the door.

He read the note again, trying to see the clue and message to where she might be. But truth be told, he didn't want to find her, when you love some one you must set them free. He sat back in his office staring at the butterfly she left with the note ,which she had slipped under the band that kept it confined to the jar. The note read, 'as long as you forgive me'.

_When you break it down  
It all becomes simple how  
It all becomes clearer now_

Court was rough on him.

"Mr Grissom. Is it or is it not true that your attention could not have been 0 focused on the case, because your lover Miss Sidle left the crime lab on the day the case was assigned to your lab?" The defence said.

"Correction. Mrs Sidle, was. No, is my wife, I do not let my personal life interfere with my work" Grissom retorted.

Catherine's mouth dropped as she mouthed "WHAT?!" to the smug yet unhappy man.

"The court has come to a final decision. Mr Paul Lidham, you are sentenced to life imprisonment, for the murder of Claire Jacobson." Judge Oldson announced.

The usual choir of awestruck people chorused there opinions to one another.

"Hey Grissom…snap out of it." An angry looking Catherine slapped him round the face.

"Thanks a lot for the invite!" She continued.

"What are you talking about?" Grissom asked bewildered at the sight of Catherine's hand greeting his face a second time.

"Oh like you don't know! You know, its okay most people forget to tell their friends that they got MARRIED!"

"Yeah, sorry Catherine, I really have to go." Grissom said, making a hasty retreat from the even angrier Catherine.

_I'm holding up the queue _

_because my ticket won't go through_

In the car on the way home, Grissom noticed that Sara had left her purse on the passenger seat. He thought to himself, as if it was an object of hope, that one day she'd come back for the purse, maybe even come back for him. He put the key in the lock to his townhouse, hoping to smell the scent of her perfume and the look in her eye as if to say 'like I'd leave you'.

The phone rung and he just wished, when he answered the phone that Sara's voice would drift through the receiver. He knew it could never be her, but still forced himself to answer.

"Gil?!"

Thoughts passed through his head, no one called him Gil, no one. The connection cut off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**heres chapter 3 of Black 'n' Blue thank you for all the reviews and hope you enjoy the next chapter in the story :) thnks again to my beta Sakeaoi**_

_Slow down, there's infinite detail_

He forced himself to forget and take some aspirin. The headache was dull now, just a reminder. He walked into the break room and found Ecklie waiting for him, apparently, from what Warrick was saying, him and Catherine went in earlier for some coffee and were shoed out. He put on glasses and entered the room to speak to a serious looking Ecklie.

"Good morning Conrad." Grissom spoke first

"Look Gil, I'm obviously not here to sit and drink coffee and talk about bugs with you, so why don't we get down to business."

"It appears since the departure of Miss Si-"

"Mrs Grissom." He interjected.

Gil, you are distracted and agitated, you cannot and I will not, allow you to work like this. I've spoken with the Sheriff, and they've come to the conclusion that you are now on paid absence, until you get your head sorted out."

"Conrad, this job is the only thing stopping me from losing it all together! Don't take that away from me," pleaded an emotional Gil Grissom.

_Cause I don't wanna know_

_how it looks to feel like this_

His time at home consisted of mostly reading every textbook in his house from shelf to shelf. He couldn't find one book that didn't relate to Sara in at least one way. Being with her, laughing with her and just talking to her was everything Gil Grissom needed right now.

The phone rang loudly again whilst he was trying to cut a potato, rather unsuccessfully.

With the ring of the phone, the knife slipped and slashed him across the wrist. He cut off the incoming call and then pressed 911 with bloody fingertips.

Lights flashed through the quiet area of Vegas and into his townhouse. He sat on the couch with a cold compress pressed to his wrist, he may be smart in forensics, but with cooking that's another story.

He sat in the back of the ambulance, whilst paramedics used diversionary tactics to make him ignore the pain. When they arrived at the Desert Palms hospital he was rushed into A&E. As he waited in the cubical for his doctor to arrive, he peered through the curtains and caught a glimpse of the overcrowded situation. He was in a ward with people in comas and people with serious burns. As he watched a doctor went into the cubical directly opposite to him and pulled the curtain open. She was there.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, thanks for all the great news, glad you've all liked it so far.**_

_**Thanks again to my beta Sakeaoi. Here's the next chapter...**_

_Brace myself to hear the lies_

He never thought he'd see her again, but there she was in the cubical opposite him. She looked terrible, but, still in his eyes, the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth.

He immediately charged over to the cubical, only to be greeted by another doctor.

"Excuse me sir, but your not allowed into this room, now go back to yours." The doctor spoke harshly.

"No. No you don't understand, I know this woman, her name is Sara."

"Very impressive, your telepathic skills are phenomenal, now wait back in your cubical to be stitched up pl…" The doctor was interrupted by a loud beeping noise radiating from Sara's room. The doctor rushed in, whilst pushing Grissom out of the way.

"Nurse! We need a nurse in here now!" a voice piped up from inside the room. The bed was rushed out towards the O.R ,and Grissom caught another glance at Sara's beaten body. A doctor stitched up his hand, but the frantically worried Grissom was inconsolable, he needed to see her right now.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Sidle is in surgery now." The friendly receptionist said.

"MRS Grissom! And I know she's in surgery, but she's my wife!"

"Miss Sidle isn't married, her file says there is only one man listed as next of kin, but not married."

"And who might that be?"

"Well, his name is Daniel."

"Daniel…" he mulled it over in his head, could Sara really have cheated on him?

_Close your eyes Get some sleep  
It's too late now To change anything_

Sara came out of surgery, she'd been put into a medically induced coma, according to the doctors. The truth was, she might never wake up. He went and sat by her bed side, and talked things over, but he still didn't get a reply. He called the team, and told them he'd found Sara. They filed into the room and looked at them both together. Sara was in what would look to be just a deep sleep.

"Do any of you guys know someone called Daniel in Sara's life?"

A chorus of no's went around the group and then…

"Why? Do you think, for some reason, Sara was cheating on you?" Catherine spoke up.

"I just need to know who Daniel is."

"You never appreciated Sara properly." Greg mumbled.

"Cool it, man" Nick and Warrick said in unison.

"No I wont! All those years Sara trailed after you, and you never appreciated her did you? And now you're the one who's thinking Sara was untrustworthy?!" Greg said raising his voice.

"I never said that Greg, I just want to know who Daniel is."

The cubical was soon silent. The machine started to beep again the heart monitor began to drop. Beep beep beeeeeep…

"NURSE I NEED A NURSE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The doctors came in, and left the whole team, including Grissom, standing in the waiting room. The doctor came in the room and Grissom shot up off his chair .

"How is she? " Grissom asked.

"Alive."

_Nothing ventured nothing said  
Seems all the words drift from my head_

They all sat beside her in turn. First Grissom, Nick, Greg and Catherine and Warrick in the corner. Sara was out of the coma, but she still wasn't fully stable. Catherine and Warrick were sat reading a Vogue magazine out loud to Sara. Grissom sat there holding her hand.

"Its not fair." Greg said.

"And for this months fashion no no's-" Catherine was cut short by Sara's reply.

"Nnno…Cath,..you know I hate …this kinda stuff…raid Grissom… he will have some forensic mags" she spoke with an unclear lisp

She dropped off back into a snooze and squeezed Grissom's hand. There were cries, laughter and shock that Grissom actually had a magazine in his bag.

They began to read the magazine to Sara again,

"And in some cases of decomp… Hey Grissom did you lift this from the break room?"

"Catherine, do you know how much these things cost?"

Sara let out a strangle gurgle laugh "Can I speak to Grissom?"

The team left the couple alone to talk things over. Warrick and Nick and Greg hid behind the side curtain.

"um guys you do realise this curtain is see through right?"

"oh yeah" said the boys

They went to buy coffee in the hospital cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey thanks for all the great reviews and here's chapter 5 the last chapter in the story the end of my first fan fic a huge thanks to my beta sakeaoi as my gramma isn't very good lol **_

_I don't know where we went wrong  
Cos it's been going on too long  
We used to live inside the breeze  
But now I find it hard to breathe_

"Sara honey what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted you to know what happened to me."

"It's okay, you don't have to explain."

"No really. I, I…I'm pregnant , its your baby."

An awestruck Grissom didn't know what to do with himself.

"Who's Daniel?"

Sara's face dropped a bit and she began to breath really heavily.

"Daniel is my brother, Gil"

"Oh honey, that's great news, why didn't you tell me?"

"You see when he found me last month, he told me he'd been angry at mom for splitting us up into care homes. And, his foster dad…"

"Well, you see, my brother is only 21, a lot younger than me, but when he was put into care he was abused. I mean beaten and used."

"Sara that's terrible. We could have prosecuted the guy."

"No. One night he hit Daniel round the head with a crowbar, Daniel lost it and killed him," Sara burst into a fresh batch of tears.

"I thought the only way for you to be happy was for me not to be here. And the baby, would you have wanted one?"

"We intended to run away to San Francisco, to live without the cops on his back"

"Sara this is this is terrible, but how did you end up in this bed?"

"Well I was going to meet him at the airport, and then he jumped out on me and started to pound on my head and my body."

"Sara why didn't you tell the cops."

"Because I deserved it."

"No one deserves that!"

"When we were younger, I promised I'd always protect him, but when dad became an alcoholic and mom went insane, he used to beat on the both of us. I never could …never could protect him."

Sara began to sob uncontrollably, Grissom gripped her hand.

Half an hour passed, and Sara seemed to have calmed down considerably, as she had fallen to sleep. Grissom shook her arm,

"Sara honey the doctors here he said your going to be fine he just wants to do an ultrasound, make sure the baby is ok. "

"Okay," she mumbled.

They went down to the room to have her scan, and the doctor asked.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" Grissom exclaimed, at the same time as Sara said "Not yet"

"Well, I'll just let you fight this one out." laughed the chubby doctor.

"Aww, come on Sara, I need preparation." he pleaded, trying his best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay" she said obviously not wanting an argument.

_I feel like a Muppet with a drunken puppeteer but I'll survive.  
I will survive. _

8 months on and Sara was in labour with their first child 'Lycaenidea', their baby girl.

The name aroused a lot of controversy in the lab, until they revealed it was a particular species of butterfly. She was Blue eyed and had curly light brown hair. Grissom and Sara then went on to have a second child called Oidea, a baby boy, the spitting image of his father.

_Fin _

_**Song lyrics by Newton Faulkner **_


End file.
